


We Always End Up Here

by spiralicious



Series: Not Quite Persephone [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Why is it always the beach?





	We Always End Up Here

Dean watched his bare toes wiggle in the sand, feeling oddly naked with his pants rolled up to his ankles and down to just one layer of shirt. “Why do we always end up at the beach?”

Death gazed out at the horizon, in his full suit as always. “Well, they do tend to have the best burger stands.”

Dean looked skeptical.

“And Sam won't look for us at the beach.”

“We aren't going to, like, start singing around campfires and taking long walks at sunset are we?”

Death turned to look at Dean. “God, I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 at the spn_bigpretzel on livejournal for the "Anyone + Beach" DEW prompt.


End file.
